In current computing networks, firewalls are relied on to protect against unwanted and potentially malicious data communications. Firewalls often have multiple layers, each providing a greater level of security to detect any unwanted data communications that were able to pass through previous layer(s). While this multi-layer approach provides additional security, the greater level of security provided by the final layers can be costly with regards to resource usage. Accordingly, improvements are needed.